No More Smile Dip
by iDreamBig
Summary: Mabel may of been attracted to Smile Dip before bed. She may of ate eleven packs of it. And she may have a totally wonk dream. CRAZINESS! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE END!


**Lol. This is going to confuse you, but it will all make sense in the end. I promise. **

**There is no actual pairing, but there is 'mentions' of some that you will find out. Not mentions but like happenings. But it may or may not be real. UGH IM SPOILING IT.**

**PLZ read:D**

* * *

I can't believe him! He's making out with...ugh. I won't even think the name. How could He do this to me? I mean like-how?! He tried to kill him, but now they're dating! And I HATE IT! My brother is freakin making out with him, right in font of me!

If only he knew that I'm in love with him. Then maybe he would dump that...that...FEIN!

Ugh! Now that jerk has his hands on MY brother's hips WHILE their making out! And how did that creep suddenly grow like seven inches?! I WISH I COULD FREAKIN STRANGLE HIM! WHY WON'T DIPPER LOVE ME? JUST BECAUSE I'M HIS SISTER AND ITS AGAINST THE LAW?! GRRRR!

Okay, calm yourself Mabel. WAIT WHAT?! WHY IS DIPPER PINK NOW?! AND WHY IS EVERYTHING SWIRLING LIKE IN THAT CERERAL COMMERCIAL?!

Is...is that a pony? HOW DID I GET ON A FREAKIN PURPLE PONY?! Wait what...THERE'S A SIGN! IT SAYS WELCOME TO PLUTO! OHMIGOSH WHAT?!

Is that Dipper? And HIM? Their here too? MAKING OUT?! GRR! HOW CAN DIPPER NOT SEE THAT WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER?! Now they're getting on a giant rainbow dog!

"Onwards Aoshima!"

OHMIGOSH DIPPER JUST YELLED ONWARDS AOSHIMA! DOES THAT MEAN HIM AND DIPPER ARE GETTING MARRIED?!

OHMIGOSH HE'S PROPOSING TO DIPPER! UGH WHY CAN'T I SAY SOMETHING?! DIPPER SAID YES! MY LIFE IS OVER!

OHMIGOSH THERE'S A BUNCH OF ORANGE TRIANGLES FLOODING MY EYES! OW! ONE HIT MY NOSE!

Ugh where am I now? There's nobody here, it's like I traveled to the end of ti-I AM NIT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN! Wait I feel something! It feels like...like a rock! Ohmigosh why am I putting it near my mouth? I can't control my arm! OW! MY EYE! I JUST SMASHED IT INTO MY EYE!

I can see now! I'm at...a church? No. Don't let it be. DON'T LET IT BE!

And it is. It's Dipper and-and Gideon's wedding! NO! I MUST CONFESS MY LOVE FOR MY BR-HOW DID I GET ON THE CEILING?

"You may now smooch each other!"

OHMIGOSH NO! THEIR GONNA KISS! THEY JUST KISSED!

THE TRIANGLES ARE BACK! No! AGH ACK EH EH my throat. Just went down my throat. Stupid triangle.

Now where am I? It smells like-like Bacon? Is that Grunkle Stan near the grill? NO HE'S COOKING WADDLES! WHY?! WHY CRUEL WO-Wait Waddles is over there. And he's dancing. AND HE'S BLUE WITH GREEN POLKA DOTS!

Waddles has a knife. And he's coming closer. And closer! OHMIGOSH I'M TRAPPED! He's about to stab me!

"AHHHH!" I quickly sat up.

Where am I? Wait. I'm in the attic. Someone's coming near me! It's Waddl-wait it's just Dipper.

"Mabel! Are you okay? Why'd you scream?!"

Dipper looked really concerned. Wait isn't he always making out with Gideon? Wait...was that just a dream? More like a nightmare.

"I'm Fine. I'm going to get some milk." I start to untangle myself from the sheets and walk away from my bed.

"Uh. Okay."

I can hear Dipper head back to his bed. But, I just need to clear up one thing from my dream. Turning around, I ask him that.

"Hey Dip, promise me you will never in a bizillion years date Gideon?"

Dipper stops in his tracks. I think I surprised him with that question.

"Why would I-eww. Gross." Dipper slowly walks back to his bed, slightly holding his stomach. I quickly reply "Good." Before continuing my journey downstairs to get milk.

I am never eating Smile Dip before I go to sleep again. NEVER.

* * *

**lol sorry about the length. And the spelling. I know the grammar is wonk, but that's because it's Mabel's thoughts. Well in her dream.**

**So to clear everything up, Mabel ate Smile Dip before bed. Everything before she screamed and sat up was her thoughts in her dream/nightmare. And MABEL DOES NOT HAVE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR DIPPER IN THIS FIC. ONLY IN HER DREAM.**

**Lol I wrote it at 12:30AM. It's 1:00 now. **

**PLZ R&R if you will:) **

**HOLY CRAP I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. *facepalms***


End file.
